The End Is The Beginning...
by Cyberdramon
Summary: Set a few years after the end of 02, the Chosen and those around them are thrust into the final battle of their mortal lives...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Deal with it.  
  
  
The End Is the Beginning...  
  
Five years ago I never would have guessed the battle would have started all over again. I thought we were finished. Vamdemon was gone, Apocalymon was gone and we even managed to destroy all that would be Diablomon. We never expected this to happen. We never dreamed that we would have to fight again. The idea that so much would be taken away from us never entered our minds. Death, it seemed, was running us down. I should start at the beginning.  
  
After the battle against Demon and Dragomon in 2011, the powerful darkness was lifted and we were then free to live our lives in peace. This was also when everyone on the Earth met their own Digital Partner. Knowing that evil was an ever present danger; we did know that while we peacefully went on with our life, the darkness festered and grew in size and number, stemming from our own human weaknesses that desired power through greed and manipulation.  
  
The governments of the world had a great deal of interest invested in the digital world. All of their previous efforts to study and have access to that world were thwarted by Gennai. After the battle with demon, however, the doors lay open and everyone on the planet had access to that world. My body still quakes with fear and disgust at how many times I've seen Primary Village harvested, the Digi-Eggs molested and stolen for the "weapon" that resided inside. I can still remember how the Digital World and Earth used to look. Now they lie in ruin, destroyed by a war so disgusting and pathetic. We now stand as a resistance to annihilation. We fight an enemy that has yet to reveal itself. It has control of many nations, governments and armies of human and powerful Digimon. Even our children are forced to fight just as we had to fight so many years ago.  
  
"Sora!" I heard my husband, Yamato. "Sora, we have to go! We have to find him! He can't die!" My sweet and calm Yamato had changed so much, but he was right. Without Taichi meant no Omegamon. We lost Imperialdramon when Ken threw away his sanity and reverted to a state where he was open to any suggestion. He was captured and returned to Evil's side. The Emperor has put on his cape and armor once again, now in full control of the evil that was given to him.  
  
I looked down at Biyomon; her wings were singed from a battle with a pack of Hybrid Digimon. Her body looked so beaten and so weary, but her eyes showed her strength. I took Yamato's hand as he pulled Biyomon and me on top of MetalGarurumon's back. My body jerked as the metal wolf began to run, his thrusters kicking on for extra speed. We had to find Taichi and Agumon. Without them, this war would be lost. If only Daisuke would come to his senses. There was a connection deeper than friendship between him and Ken. God only knows what recent events have done to Daisuke's heart. We need them all to be strong. We can get Ken back, and I know that Taichi is still alive.  
  
MetalGarurumon galloped even faster as the thrusters burned even harder. Driven by emotion, the four of us pressed on in the night. Where were we? I could barely tell any longer. Judging by the sky, we were on Earth, but I couldn't tell what city or even continent. It was all terribly desolate. I pulled out my D-Terminal and attempted to contact Takeru, Iori and Hikari who were currently attacking a Hybrid factory in the Digital World. I managed to send a message out and no sooner I got a reply from Iori.  
  
"Sora, mission failed we were ambushed. New Hybrid soldier called DeathMechamon. Very powerful and in large numbers. Please help."  
  
I handed the D-Terminal to Yamato, who gave me a look of horror. I realized he now had to make a choice to save Taichi or Takeru. I didn't know how to react. Our world is slowly crashing down on us and we have nothing and no one to look to for hope.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Hmm... This was going to start out as a Kaizer fic, but now... Who knows where this is going? I certainly don't. Now I'll have to be torn between continuing this or "Cosmic Shame" next. BTW, this title comes from a Smashing Pumpkins song. Cosmic Shame comes from a Tenacious D song :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just love it too much :P A/N: Well. I started it out having Sora narrate, but I think I'm going to skip around. I took a couple artistic liberties here in order to provide a more interesting story. Flame me if you will, but I care not, I'm just here to entertain you :P Don't forget! REVIEW!  
  
My name is Ken.  
  
Don't try to confuse my current position as ruler of both the Digital World and Earth with some sort of psychological issue.  
  
I like it.  
  
There is only one person in my head.  
  
Yep... You guessed it. Me.  
  
Five years I have thought long and hard. I don't have anyone to answer to. Demon and Oikawa are gone. In their place is the knowledge that I had the choice all along. There are only three people in any dimension that could stop me. One is dead. One is lost somewhere in the vast. One is going insane. Soon, Ryo and Daisuke can join Osamu. They'll both die by my hand... Just like my brother.  
  
"Ken-sama... We're ready."  
  
"Good, Stingmon. Let's do this right the first time. I don't want to see those stupid humans screw this up again."  
  
Stingmon and I are preparing for a strike that will hopefully cripple the resistance. Thankfully it should eradicate that stubborn Chosen of Hope. I won't let him stand in my way. Or her... My Shinichi. What a terrible lie that was. I'll make her suffer most of all. How could she speak to me of love? She had no idea who I really was. Hah... My Shinichi... Miyako, prepare to join our children in hell!  
  
"STINGMON! Begin the attack! Send those cowards into HELL!" My voice didn't have an echo in the Digital World. Stingmon leapt into the air and flew down to the troops below. Humans and Digimon equipped with weapons. We are trying to bring down a small resistance, yet we seem to fail every time. This time... However, I have a surprise waiting for them.  
  
Stingmon dove from the tower and opened his wings. He glided over Ken's army, signaling them to commence the attack. In waves of hundreds, the army made their way to a small gathering of humans and Digimon.  
  
"Takeru, what do we do?" Hikari was rarely afraid, especially when in the protection of Takeru, but with several hundred Cannondramon inching ever closer, her worst nightmares were suddenly feeling more comforting. Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Jyou and Koushirou gave their attention to their respective digital partners.  
  
"Let's do this, guys... We've faced worse odds." Takeru, now the reluctant leader this scattered tribe of warriors, did his best to evoke confidence in his friends. "We have to free our children."  
  
"Tailmon!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"JOGRESS EVOLUTION!" The two adult level Digimon screamed in unison. "Silphymon!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon!"  
  
"JOGRESS EVOLUTION!" Just like the two Digimon before them, Takeru and Iori's Digimon partners fused into a single warrior. "Shakkoumon!"  
  
"Good... now let's get busy!" Takeru directed the Digimon towards the oncoming army. Takeru ready his own weapons. Generally ineffective against Digimon, but there were now humans involved in this. Bullets kill humans, and that was a price Takeru was more than willing to pay.  
  
A noise sounded so loud that if the warriors wouldn't have had their hands full, they would have covered their ears. It sounded like constant and continuous thunder. The sound of CannonDramon firing at the towering Shakkoumon deafened the mortals and Digimon alike as they pressed on into their fight.  
  
"RULING SPIRIT!" The thunder sounded again as Shakkoumon rained down fire upon the army. Humans and Digimon both fell to the ground burning and writhing as Shakkoumon carried on his assault. The sky darkened as shadows flew above the battle. Hordes of Sabirdramon circled in the sky letting out their attacks. Silphymon took to the air and began to battle with the black beasts.  
  
"Stingmon, show these wastes of data and flesh how a true warrior fights!" Ken called from his vantage point. Even though Stingmon had no mouth, he appeared pleased to show off his new strength.  
  
"STINGMON! EVOLUTION!" In a burst of light a green warrior emerged. "JEWELBEEMON!" He flew directly at Silphymon, who until now had been holding its own against the Sabirdramon. Silphymon was caught off guard as JewelBeemon impaled the fused Digimon from the back. Silphymon slowly pushed the rod out of its body, turned and looked at JewelBeemon.  
  
"Ww...Worm...mon?" Silphymon fell to the ground far below. With a loud crunching noise, the defeated warrior was trampled by Cannondramon as the small band of warriors was now outnumbered and out of luck.  
  
Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon were helpless against the mass as they closed in on the fighters. They had no choice, they were going to die. Suddenly, the army stopped approaching. It was as if they were frozen. Takeru looked up into the sky and saw a Zeppelinmon slowly descending. As it neared the ground, Ken hoped out as JewelBeemon landed beside him.  
  
"Ichijouji! Where are our children?" Takeru was barley in control of his rage.  
  
"That is not your concern now, Takeru." Ken said with complete calm and coldness. Ken was in complete control of the darkness within him.  
  
"KEN!!" Miyako cried, as tears streamed down her face. "I still love you! We can beat this! You defeated the Emperor once before, we can do it again! There is no darkness we can't face together."  
  
"That's where I think you're wrong, Shinichi." Ken removed his glasses. "I am the Darkness."  
  
"Ken. our children, why are you hiding them away from us?" Hikari shook all over. Her latent ability to sense emotions was now causing her body to quake with terror.  
  
"Oh. Spare me your obnoxious banter. Shinichi. I will take you to your children, but you must do me one task. Bring me Ryo and Daisuke." With that, Ken turned and boarded his craft along with JewelBeemon as the army broke formation and retreated.  
  
The beaten, yet still alive warriors were thankful for their loss. Salamon, Hawkmon, Armadimon and Patamon slowly made their way back to their human partners. They were defeated, broken and sore, but not out of the game.  
  
"I have no idea what he's up to. Who is Ryo? Why does he want him and Daisuke?" Takeru pondered.  
  
"Akiyama Ryo.The Digital Survivor.." Tentomon, who had remained silent until now spoke slowly and softly. In unison, all the humans and Digimon looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who!?" They all shouted together.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
